How To Love
by LittleLostCullen
Summary: Two years after Art hired Dr. Ellington to be his life coach, and his "quarter life crisis", he meets a 17 year American girl.Let's see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

How To Love

A "How To Be" fanfic

**Art's POV**

It was only two years ago when I was a lonely, lost, and confused idiot trying to find his way. My girlfriend had just dumped me, my parents couldn't show me less affection, and I made the decision to hire a life coach because I was to stupid to figure out my place on my own. I felt useless, nobody needed me, nobody cared, and at that point I had pretty much given up on life. I wanted to be a musician but I wasn't very talented when it came to singing and guitar, so you can pretty much figure out how that went.

After all of that hell that I went through, I finally decided to take some vocal lessons occasionally, I went back to the care center, and surprisingly Jeremy gave me my job back since Gareth left, I had my own apartment, I was no longer unemployed, I had my own money, finally I was independent, and on my way to actually _being_ rather that trying to figure out _how to be._ I was finally happy. There was still something missing, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something that I needed, I still felt lonely. Now I am twenty three years old, and I still feel like I'm stuck.

**Lily's POV**

I am Leilani Kealoha, well most people call me Lily, not that anyone really talks to me anyway. I never really had time to make friends to give me a nickname because I was always moving from state to state, and now country to country. My aunt was a writer/journalist who loved to travel; she was always looking for the next city to get good stories, and a good job. She's made plenty of money doing it, she's written for the New York Times, and other famous magazines I don't feel like naming. I can't say that she's been very motherly, and probably never will be, she wasn't expecting her sister to die in a car crash, and end up with her three year old kid.

I don't remember much about my mother, but from the pictures I can tell that she was very beautiful, and from what my aunt tells me, she was always smiling, always good, and always happy. For the life of me, I can't figure out why God had to take her from me, from anyone. She would have brought happiness to everyone she met, so why would he want her to die? I guess he must have really needed her up there in heaven.

Now I was a seventeen year old trying to find my place in a totally different country, England. My aunt decided to move here for two reasons; she's wanted to live here her whole life, and I guess she likes the dreary, rainy weather here a lot more than the beautiful tropical climate back in Hawaii. My aunt is the kind of woman who is just never satisfied with anything, I mean who would want to grow up in Hawaii, and then just wake up one day and decide to move to England?

Not that I hated England, it's just another place for me to literally and psychologically get lost in, I wasn't good at making friends, or talking to people, so why should I try now? Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if my mom were still here, I would have to move all over the place, if my dad never left her before I was born, she wouldn't have literally worked herself to death to make ends meet.

It was the little things I would wonder about sometimes. If my mom were still here, I would be happy, I would be more outgoing, I wouldn't feel so lonely, and my aunt wouldn't complain about having to do my wild curly hair ( thanks to me being half black). Not that I don't like my curly hair, I love it, I just wish I didn't have to spend the better part of my childhood setting in a salon chair getting it straightened until I was old enough to do it myself. I didn't really care much about it anymore, I just let it hang in its natural state, I thought it looked better on my anyway.

I have been at this new school for three months now, I have a couple of friends, but I barely ever talked to them outside of school, and now my aunt was pressuring me to look for a job. London was the strangest city I've ever been to, the people were so much nicer than what I was used to back in America, which is probably why my aunt moved her permanently.

One day after school, I decided to go for a job hunt one more time before I quit. I came across this adult care center, and for some reason I thought it looked interesting. Luckily the sign on the door said that help was wanted, otherwise I would have kept walking. I was desperate, so I decided to open the door, and see what this may have in store for me. Hopefully I wouldn't regret this.


	2. Why hello!

Chapter 2

Arthur's POV

It had been pretty uneventful at work today, all I did was help the members play board games, and set up for the obstacle course after lunch. I was on break, checking my even more boring Facebook updates, I scrolled down at everyone who had a love life, going to parties, and having more fun than me. When I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to log off and finish my sandwich.

I heard someone open the door, I guess someone finally decided to stop and look at the help wanted sign after six months. From where I was sitting, all I could see was a girl with big curly hair, it was beautiful and came down to the middle of her back. She was probably coming from the high school down the street. She had a book bag that looked much bigger than her, she was so tiny, she couldn't be older than eighteen. I couldn't completely see her face, it was buried in one of the packets she picked up by the door.

Trying to flip the page, she dropped the packet long with her cell phone. I rushed over to help her pick up her things, when I caught a glimpse of her face. She had beautiful big brown eyes, they were almond shaped. She had the most perfect round nose, and the most beautiful full lips, with a small scar right under her left eyebrow. She had the most beautiful golden brown skin, she looked up at me, and it was as if I was in a trance, we awkwardly stared at each other for what seemed like forever, she was absolutely beautiful.

"H-how can I help you?" I was so entranced in her beauty that I could barely get the words out of my mouth. She looked like she was shy as well, after our awkward dance, she couldn't keep eye contact with me.

"I was looking for a job, is it still available?" When she stood up it looked like she was trembling, a hopeful smile lit up her face, she had an American accent, her voice was subtle, she spoke so softly I could barely hear her.

"Yes, um it is, just sign these papers, and have your parent or gurardian sign these two." I rushed behind the desk to sit down, so she wouldn't see my erection that was starting to tighten my jeans. I'm twenty three years old and still having an erection at the sight of a beautiful girl in public, I guess my mom was right about me never being able to grow up.

"Thank you, so I can just sign these and come back tomorrow after school?" She said as she slowly headed for the door.

"Sure, you'll like volunteering here, what's your name?" I asked, I didn't want to seem like a creep though.

"Leilani, but you can call me Lily for short. Yours?" Leilani, the most beautiful name, compared to mine, Arthur, the perfect name for an idiot.

"Arthur, but you can call me Art." She smiled, probably laughing at my name.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Art, bye!" Maybe she didn't see me as a creeper after all. I hope she comes back.

Lily's POV

Well that was a lot easier than I thought, and Art was so cute, I knew he was much too old for me probably in his twenties, but I'm still glad I get a chance to work with a cute guy. I walked down the street, back to my aunts house, luckily everything was so close, school, my new job, and home. I couldn't wait to get to know Art, he seemed so sweet.

I got home to find out that my aunt wasn't home, as usual, she was probably out having dinner with some friends. I walked in the house, dropped my bag on the floor, and found a note on the table.

_I've gone out to dinner with friends tonight, a t.v dinner is in the fridge, I'll be back at nine._

_ -Aunt Alaina_

I had no friends to call, so I decided to go to bed early, there was no point of me staying up just to be bored to death. I left the packets on the table; hopefully my aunt would see them. I really wanted this job just incase there was something in it for me. I hope. I took a shower; I straightened my lions mane, brushed my teeth, and went to bed at 7:30.

That night, I had a dream with me holding a baby, it a girl, she was crying and I couldn't get her to stop. I couldn't tell if it was my baby or not, or how old I was, all I know is that it scared me shitless. I loved children and babies, but something about them scared me, if I ever had children I would probably snap, I wouldn't be able to handle the tantrums, the crying, the poopy diapers, and the sleepless nights. I was also afraid that I would be one of those baby mamas who were abandoned by their boyfriends like my mom was. I wanted to have a real family, one I never had. I wanted a backyard my children could play in, a house big enough for all of us, and a husband who was willing to love me and our children, I just wanted to be married first. I took a deep breath, laid back down, and went back to sleep, but that dream was still replaying in my head.

Art's POV

After a more than crazy train ride home, I was content to have a beer, watch some tv, and go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Lily, I haven't felt this way about anyone since Jessica. I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about me our relationship.

We went on dates, but we had no chemistry, no intimacy, no nothing. I was ashamed to admit that I was still a virgin at my age, I was just to awkward for that stage of any relationship, I had a couple of girls I liked in high school and college, but they just thought I was too much of an oddball. After all, I came to the conclusion that I would be forever alone and a 40 year old virgin long time ago.

I finally dosed off at about 10:30, I haven't had a good night sleep in ages. I woke up at 8 in the am, took a quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair, I picked up my guitar and my laptop bag and headed out the door. I decided to take my car today, it was a 2005 Toyota Camry, it was affordable for the budget I was on, and it ran perfectly, mostly because I got it from a legit dealer. The drive to work was perfect, not much traffic. I got there at 10:00 perfect timing for me to set up the gym and have a quick breakfast and some coffe. When the seniors got there, I had to sit in the office while Jeremy helped them with their games, it looked like it would be another boring day, but it gave me time to write another song.

I wanted my new song to be about love, rather than suffering. But something was missing, I don't have anyone in my life that I can say I'm in love with, I don't even know what being in love feels like anymore. I'm supposed to be getting better at my song writing, since I have been getting inspiration from more things besides myself, but I feel like I'm only getting worse.

All I could think of was Lily, and I've only known her for one day. I figured that I'd get inspiration from her beauty, and Van Morrison's song "Brown Eyed Girl", it reminded me so much of her. Her beautiful almond eyes, the perfectly round tip of her nose, lips, and that hair, she looked like a goddess, and I resented thinking about her so much because she was so young. That only made her more intriguing, but I had to get her out of my head.

Lily's POV

I woke up at 6:30 to the smell of my aunt making a breakfast, she was probably making waffles, bacon, and eggs, she did that once a week when she had time. I just hoped I had time to eat all of it because I had to be at school by 8:00. I walked to school with one of my friends, Kelly she was nice, but I still felt weird talking to her. That was my problem, I had three good friends here, but I still felt strange talking to them, like I didn't fit into their group of friends, so I mostly ended up eating lunch by myself, and occasionally texting them.

"So how do you like it here so far? Have you met any cute guys that you like?" She was so bubbly compared to me. When she mentioned cute guys, the first person I thought of was Arthur, but I couldn't tell her I was crushing on my much older co-worker, it would be too weird.

"No, I don't think I like any guys, but I'm sure I'll find one." I said staring at the pavement under me.

"I'm sure you will, a lot of the guys at school think you're pretty, Jason Pressley in particular." I knew exactly who that was, he was tall, blonde, with freckles, and he was the captain of the soccer team. Of course he was part of the in crowd, the last thing I wanted to be involved in, as if I didn't have enough trouble opening up to people.

I had so much homework to finish when I got home from work and school, then I remembered, I didn't pick up the packets I needed for the rec center. Just as I started to run back home, I got a text from my aunt saying that she put the packets in my book bag incase I forgot.

I let out a sigh of relief, maybe today wouldn't be such an epic fail. I happily turned my iPod onto my favorite song, "The Way I am" by Ingrid Michaelson, it always lifted my spirits, it was the cutest thing. Even though I've never had a boyfriend, it made me look forward to finding my prince charming someday.

I got the packets ready to hand to Art, I took a deep breath and walked inside. Unfortunately, when I walked to the front desk, no one was there, hopefully he was on lunch break. Then I heard the faint sound of a guitar playing, and someone singing. It was coming from down the hall, whoever it was sounded beautiful. It wasn't the most perfect singing voice, but it was beautiful because it had soul, it sounded like they were singing from the heart, unlike the typical pop voice, they had passion.

I stopped in front of what seemed to be a storage room door, it was Art who was singing. Every now and then he would stop, and mumble something to himself, it sounded like he was practicing or writing a new song. He was gorgeous in a quirky kind of way, and he could sing. Then all of a sudden he stopped, he must have known that I would be here by now.

In fear of our impending conversation, I panicked at the sound of him turning the door knob.

Art's POV

There she was, standing right in front of me, Lily. I felt embarrassed, I knew she was coming but I didn't want her to hear me singing, I sounded horrible. She looked up at me, and cracked a smile.

"Am I too early, I'm sorry to disturb you, I have the packets with me." She wasn't too early, her being here at all was perfect timing, in fact I was glad she disturbed me before I started singing about the girl I was in love with, that would only make her think I was even more of a creep.

"No not at all, I'll take those, follow me so I can get you started." I smiled back at her, then turned to take her into the gym so I could teach her how to put the mats away.

"So you're a singer, and you play guitar?" She asked me, I didn't know what to tell her, I just started doing gigs again two weeks ago, I didn't want her to think I was an up and coming indie rock star, because I wasn't, I wasn't even close.

"No not really, I just like to play around with it, write songs sometimes, and I do gigs at bars and pubs every now and then." Her eyes lit up as if she was looking at Jesus, at least someone was interested in my "career".

"That's really cool, who's your favorite singer or band?" She asked.

"Pink Floyd, Van Morrison, Jimi Hendrix, other stuff. What are yours?"

This is the first time we were comfortable having a real conversation.

"Kings of Leon, Jason Mraz, Adele, and too many others to name." She said with a laugh.

"Nice, great taste!" We both start laughing until Jeremy Shows up and ruined the moment.


End file.
